Crying, drinking, cops? It must be Chrismukkah!
by melanie39
Summary: Ryan comes home to the Cohens after his first semester at Berkeley. A package from his mother lies waiting. What does it contain? Will Chrismukkah be ruined for the Cohen plus one clan? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Crying? Drinking? Cops? It must be Chrismukkah!**

Kirsten looked again at the recipe in front of her, a perplexed frown clouding her face. It was times like this she missed her mother most keenly. Caleb Nichol's wife had not only been the queen of the Newpsies in her time but she had also been a much more proficient cook than Kirsten would ever be. As a child Kirsten had been too interested in pool parties and the other distractions of the Newport social scene to waste any time learning baking skills. Besides, by the time Kirsten had reached the age of ten her mother was already well on the way to full blown alcoholism and the delicious smells Kirsten always associated with her younger life had ceased to feature. As she headed off to the computer to google "rub fat into flour" Kirsten wondered if her mother's battle with alcohol lay at the root of her dislike for all things culinary. Then again, maybe she just naturally sucked where food preparation was concerned. She had improved though. At least she thought she had. Sandy and the boys had at least stopped exchanging concerned looks with each other anytime she announced she was preparing dinner and as long as she stuck to plain fare or Chinese food they seemed happy, and, she might add, well fed.

Finding the information she needed Kirsten headed back to the kitchen and wished briefly that Taylor was home to hold her hand through the pie making process. Before leaving for France in the summer she had treated them all to a dazzling array of pies and tortes, created and baked to perfection. Nothing Kirsten made today was going to match one of Taylor's creations but she was determined to give it a try, pastry-making being the last great baking mountain she had to climb.

"Hey!"

Kirsten raised her head and smiled delightedly as Ryan pushed open the swing door, laden with store bags and a large, over packed backpack.

"Ryan! We weren't expecting you till tonight, what a lovely surprise. Come on in, honey. I would give you a hug but.."

She gestured to her hands, caked in the clinging mass of almost-pastry.

"That's OK," Ryan grinned, "we can hug later. Where shall I put my stuff?"

Kirsten went to the faucet to rinse her hands.

"You'll be pleased to know your room is finally ready. I hung the blinds myself yesterday, so no more sleeping in the guest room."

"Great, I'll move my stuff upstairs then."

"No need. I already did that. Of course you may want to rearrange things. I just put stuff where I thought you might like it but don't feel you can't change it around. I know as soon as Seth gets home he'll move all the furniture out of his room and start over."

Ryan laughed and nodded in agreement.

"When's Seth get in?"

"About five o'clock. Sandy's driving to the airport to meet him. He's leaving around three just to be safe. You know how the holidays bring out the traffic."

"Cool. I'll go with him unless there's something I can do to help out here."

Kirsten shook her head.

"No, you go with Sandy. Can you imagine what Seth would say if he knew you were already here and hadn't gone to meet him?"

"Good point."

"Go and get yourself settled and then come back down. We'll have some lunch before you guys leave. Oh, and Ryan," Kirsten called after him, "a package arrived from your mom. I left it on your bed."

Kirsten smiled to herself. It was going to be a good Chrismukkah. She had all her family together under one roof until New Year when Seth, Ryan and Summer would head off to France to see Taylor, the tickets a gift from her and Sandy to Ryan and Seth, but especially Ryan, as Taylor was unable to return to the U.S over the holiday period. Kirsten wasn't quite sure how Taylor had managed to get herself blacklisted from every airline known to man but apparently once you were on such a list it was very difficult to get your name removed from it. And as Taylor pointed out, if she traveled home by ship she'd take all week to get to Newport and just have to turn around and head straight back. Ryan had protested at the gift, predictably, stating that they shouldn't waste their money but the Cohens had remained steadfast and eventually he had accepted it and called Taylor with the news. Taylor called Kirsten straight back and squealed her thanks excitedly down the international phone line. It was amazing how clearly her voice pierced the airwaves.

Ten whole days, Kirsten reflected. And she was determined to make each and every one perfect. The kids' presents were wrapped and under the tree, the food for Chanukah and Christmas was either on order or already prepared in the freezer and Sandy had drawn up a short list of appropriate Christmas Eve DVDs. A heavily pregnant Julie, and Kaitlin were being driven up to Berkeley on Christmas Eve morning by the Bullit, on his way to celebrating Christmas with one of his many sons who lived in San Francisco. Sandy and Kirsten hadn't liked to think of the Coopers spending Christmas alone in Newport, what with the Bullit out of town and Frank still deciding what role he wanted to play in the unborn baby's life. Besides, they would all soon become actual family with the arrival of Ryan's brother or sister into the world.

Sandy came into the kitchen just as she put the finishing touches to the mincemeat pie; two holly shaped leaves made from the left over pastry. Thank goodness for the Betty Crocker 100 piece decorating kit.

"Very impressive!" he remarked as he kissed the top of her head.

"You haven't tasted it yet!" she replied.

Ryan set his backpack down on the floor and looked around his room. It wasn't quite the pool house, far less windows for one thing, but it still felt like coming home. His drafting table sat in the corner under the window next to his computer, his punch bag hung in the other free corner near the walk in closet. Sandy had clearly spent time and energy setting that up for him and Ryan smiled gratefully, imagining the battle Sandy would have had with the power tools. Kirsten had arranged his books neatly on the bookshelf and the photo frames of him and Taylor rested on top. It was good to be home. Only when he had unpacked and piled his gifts for the family under the tree did he reach for the package from his mother and open it.

**tbc**

_Hmm, OK, so there hasn't actually been any crying, drinking or cops - yet. There might be in part two (when it's written) . Then again, maybe there won't be. Kicks muses hard_


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan sat on the edge of his bed, his thumb rubbing along the edge of his lip. He hadn't expected this. Talk about a bolt from the blue. How would he explain this to Sandy and Kirsten? He had absolutely no idea. Ruin their plans for the first Cohen Chrismukkah in Berkeley since Seth was five? 

He suddenly wished himself back at the dorm, where the only pressing decision to be made would be whether to spend the evening doing laundry or sinking a few with his buddies in front of the game. With a heavy sigh, Ryan tucked the contents of the envelope back where they came from and headed down the stairs.

"She said what?"

Ryan shifted uncomfortably from one leg to another as he watched Kirsten remove her head from in front of the oven, precariously balancing a tray of cookies in one hand and some dodgy looking pie in the other. Maybe he should have waited until he had her full attention. He didn't want to give her this news AND send her to the hospital with second-degree burns.

"I mean…that's great, Ryan, really great, that your mom wants you to spend Christmas with her…"

Kirsten looked flushed and apologetic. Ryan looked guilty.

"I haven't said I'll go…" 

"Oh Ryan, I'm sorry, it just took me by surprise, that's all. Of course you should go if you want to. You know Sandy and I feel it's important that you keep up the contact with your mom, especially since she's been doing so well. She'll be thrilled to have you there."

"So you honestly wouldn't mind?"

Kirsten's face softened.

"We'll all miss you, of course, and Seth will be upset but he'll get over it. He's far too spoiled at Chrismukkah as it is. It'll do him good to have to sacrifice what he wants for once."

Ryan hesitated, thinking Seth would be more than a little upset. In fact, it would be a long time before Ryan would live it down. Unbidden, a vision of his mom counting her savings and calling the airline to buy him the plane ticket came to Ryan's mind. All thoughts of Seth and his issues disappeared.

"Well, if you're sure…"

Kirsten smiled encouragingly. "Go call your mom now. She'll want to get things organized."

Sandy paced the floor of his newly decorated bedroom. Kirsten stood in the doorway to their bathroom looking apologetic, upset and torn all at once. 

"I can't believe you said he could go!"

"What was I supposed to say, Sandy? No Ryan, you're nineteen, but you're not allowed to make your own decisions while you're under our roof? How would that sound?"

Sandy shrugged his shoulders with a gesture of hopelessness. 

"It's just…"

Kirsten walked over to her husband and began to massage his neck.

"I know. We all wanted to spend Christmas as a family and now we won't be able to. It won't be the same without him here. But Dawn's been doing so well, keeping herself clean, sticking at that job at the diner. How could I make a fuss? He wants to support her and do the right thing."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. He always wants to do the right thing. I just wish once in a while that he'd do what he wants to do, not what he feels he ought to do."

"Is that really what you think? Or is it just easier to think that because you're directly affected?" Kirsten challenged. 

Sandy had the good grace to look guilty.

"You're right. One of the things we love about Ryan is his integrity, that he'll always try to do the right thing, no matter what. I was just really looking forward to all the kids being under one roof for the holidays," he admitted.

"Me too, but Ryan wants to do this for his mom. We should make sure he knows that we support him, even if it's not what we want, or what he wants."

"Don't you think he wants to go?" 

Kirsten sat down beside her husband.

"Well, you know Ryan. Remember how he felt before graduation? If he could have avoided dealing with his mother, then I think he would have. Out of sight, out of mind, right? Well, maybe not out of mind, but if he's not there to witness what's going on with her, he can pretend everything's ok. My guess is that he'd rather be here, but feels he needs to go and show her she still has a place in his life." 

Sandy sighed and tugged at his tie. 

"Well, let's just hope for his sake that she and her new boyfriend can behave themselves over the holidays. If they can't, I think I'll find it very hard not to visit them myself and go all Atwood on them."

Kirsten giggled.

"I'd like to see that, Sandy Cohen. I still haven't gotten over that left hook you gave Frank last year! But Ryan told me Ron is away with his own family and that Dawn's going to be alone."

"Hmm, OK, well, that's something, I suppose. At least Ryan doesn't have to deal with some random guy as well as his mother. I know he never says much about his mother's boyfriends, but I'm fairly sure none of them would ever win a Father of the Year contest."

"No," Kirsten agreed, as she got up and kissed the top of her husband's unruly mop fondly, "but I know someone who just might…"

Seth watched as Ryan packed his bag methodically.

"I cannot believe this, man. I just got back and you're heading off to the desert. Have you no regard at all for my feelings?"

Ryan looked at Seth balefully.

"I'll be gone three days, Seth. I'll be back in time to catch the flight to Paris and then you and I will have hours upon hours to discuss…you…on the plane, to say nothing of the days in Paris."

"You'll be holed up in a hotel room with Taylor and you know it," grumbled Seth in reply.

"I may wish to spend some quality time with my girlfriend who I have not seen for **four months**, yes, but there'll still be plenty of time for some quality Seth/Ryan time, I promise."

"Well, think of me, having to watch Over the Top squashed between the 'rents and changing diapers every few minutes…"

"It's about time you learned to change a diaper properly. When you change Sophie, ten minutes later it's leaking and she needs changing again. Practice makes perfect, Seth, and I expect to see an improvement by the time I return." He raised his eyebrows expectantly. 

Seth moved to the door, still disgruntled. 

"Well, if the Chrismukkah fairy doesn't visit you, don't come whining to me."

"There's a Chrismukkah fairy now?"

Seth scowled.

"Don't antagonize me Ryan, I'm in no mood to be antagonized."

Ryan grinned. Maybe it was worth a visit to his mother just to see Seth so miserable. 

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

_December 23rd 2007_

Dawn was in good spirits when she picked Ryan up from the airport. The drive back to the city was full of inane grins, flashed at him while concentrating on the road, and light pats to his thigh, punctuated by "It's so great to see you, kiddo" and "We're going to have such a wonderful Christmas, just you and me. Better than we've ever had, Ry."

Ryan looked out the window, and watched the neon lights dotting the side of the highway flash past with dizzying speed. His mom looked good, sounded good. Now if he could only put thoughts of the Cohens out of his mind, celebrating half-heartedly back home, then this could work. He could… no…. he WOULD have a good time.

Dawn pulled up outside the diner. In the short drive from the airport she'd explained, proudly, that she'd risen to the grand heights of "assistant manager", hence her ability to buy Ryan his airfare AND have both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off. In fact, she told him excitedly, she didn't have to be back at work until three days after the holidays. Time, she said, for them to catch up and maybe even take some road trips into the desert, which, she assured him, would be well worth the effort. In between gushing about her job, she explained that Ron had kids from his previous marriage, and always tried to go back to Vegas to spend the holidays with his family. He was, apparently, on good terms with his ex-wife, which Ryan took to be a good sign. He couldn't think of any relationship his mother had ever had ending on such amicable terms. Crying, yelling, door slamming and the occasional dumping of belongings into the street were more her style. Ryan began to relax a little. His mom was really getting things together and he was happy for her.

Dawn locked the car and Ryan swung his bag over his shoulder. His mom had to work tonight, so she'd suggested he come and hang out with her. He could eat pie and drink coffee until she could return home. He'd agreed, wondering fleetingly if he'd see Chloe, but not verbalising the thought. The less his mother knew about his little dalliance with Chloe, the better.

A quick glance around the room, gaudily decorated for the season with fake fur tree garlands and purple shiny streamers hanging unkempt from the lighting, quickly confirmed that though there were a couple of petite blondes sashaying between the tables, neither of them was Chloe. Ryan was a little relieved. He wasn't sure, after four months of separation from Taylor, that his resolve would stand in the face of a determined young woman with an ass as cute as…well, maybe he shouldn't even ponder on it. He settled down at the counter and one of the blondes brought him a large slice of peach pie with a scoop of ice cream on the side. He smiled to himself and thought that despite his mother's faults, she DID actually know her son pretty well.

Munching on his pie, Ryan watched as his mother slipped between tables, laughing and joking with some clients, checking in with others. He could see his mother was good at this, charming the clientele, keeping one eye on the servers and another on the kitchen. The buzz of the diner was interrupted briefly when the phone attached to the wall started to ring shrilly. One of the waitresses, passing by with a burger order in hand, pulled the receiver down to her chin. Wedging it against her shoulder, she yelled over to Dawn.

"Hey, Dawn, it's for you."

She held out the phone as Dawn smiled, exchanging a quick "Thanks, sweetie" as she took hold of the receiver.

Ryan watched as his mother tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She saw him looking at her and gave a little wave.

"Dawn Atwood. How can I help you?"

Ryan didn't miss the cloud that passed over his mother's face. He didn't miss the small bite she made to her lower lip. He didn't miss the light in her eyes dim just a little.

Dawn murmured something Ryan couldn't catch and hung up quickly. She turned and joined her son at the free stool next to him at the counter.

"Hey Ry, that pie tasty? I told Viv in the kitchen to make sure she made peach pie today. She makes great pies. I told her how much you loved peaches. At least, you used to love 'em." She looked anxiously at Ryan for approval.

"I still love them," he reassured her. His mother sat back on her stool and folded her arms, satisfied.

"I remember when you were just a tiny kid how much you loved those canned peaches I'd bring home from that grocery store I worked at in Fresno. If I couldn't get you to eat anything else, I could always get you to eat them, even when you were sick and said you weren't hungry."

Ryan smiled and looked down at the pie.

"I don't remember that. I guess I don't remember much about Fresno at all. Except when we left, that is."

Suddenly Ryan didn't feel like continuing down memory lane and changed the subject abruptly. "Anyway, Ma, this is great pie. Even Taylor's pie isn't as great as this. Just don't tell her I told you."

Dawn smiled approvingly.

"Now I remember Taylor's cooking from when I visited you in the summer. She's pretty good. You should hang onto that girl, Ry, a wife who can cook would be an improvement on what you had as a mom. 'Course," she added, slightly flustered, "I bet Kirsten's a great cook…"

"Actually, not so much," Ryan responded, feeling a little for his mother, forever resigned now to comparing herself to her much wealthier counterpart.

"Anyway," he added, " no one matches your pancakes, mom."

"I was pretty good at pancakes, wasn't I? Even if they came from a box."

Ryan gave her a quizzical look.

"Ma, I gotta ask. Is everything OK? That phone call…"

Dawn shook her head vehemently.

"Oh, just something with one of the staff, Ry. Comes with the job, right? Nothing you need to worry about."

She grabbed hold of his hand suddenly and squeezed it tightly.

"It's so good to see you, kiddo. We're going to have such a wonderful time."

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**_The final part!_**

**Crying?Drinking? Cops? It must be Chrismukkah! Chapter Four**

The phone rang three more times during that shift, and with each call, Ryan watched his mother become more and more rattled. She kept glancing over at him nervously while arguing with whoever it was at the other end of the line. The other waitresses exchanged their own glances. They obviously had some idea of what was going on, even if Ryan didn't. A few times afterwards, one of the girls went up to her while she cleared tables and murmured something in her ear. She'd look gratefully at them and move on, tightness still visible across her face. Ryan wondered if he should ask one of the other waitresses, but decided against it. Whatever it was, his mother didn't want him to know. She was determined to pull off the mom thing, at least for Christmas, and Ryan didn't have the heart to ruin it. He reconciled himself to the fact that once she'd finished her shift, they could head back to her place and the issue could be forgotten, at least until she returned to work after the holidays.

"Nearly done, hon, just need to clear these last tables and tally the register. I have eggnog and pizza back home, and a whole pile of presents under the tree. We can start the celebrating early!"

Ryan stood up from his stool. The other waitresses and the cook had just left, wishing Dawn and Ryan cheerful "Merry Christmas"es as they headed out the door.

"I'll help you, mom, you do the register and I'll wipe those tables."

Dawn smiled and threw him the dishcloth.

Ryan was surprised when they pulled up at a small, neat adobe building in a small residential district not far from the diner. The front yard was tidy and two reindeer, wrapped in fairy lights, twinkled brightly in front of the porch.

"This is your place?"

"Yeah, cute, isn't it? Ron and I share the expenses. We moved in about four months ago, and it's so much nicer than an apartment. The neighborhood's good too, not like our place in Chino. People here, they're respectable and hard working, and it feels safe." There was wistfulness in his mother's voice.

Ryan looked at his mother with admiration.

"I'm really proud of you, mom," he murmured.

"You're surprised though, huh? Didn't think your old mom could make a go of things?"

She lowered her head, making no move to get out of the car.

"I'm sorry, Ryan, that it couldn't have been like this when you were growing up. That you ended up having to live with someone else's family to get the life you deserved."

"Hey, what happened, happened. Let's not go there. Besides, I'm grateful for the opportunity I got with the Cohens, and God knows what Seth would have done if I hadn't come along!" He tried to brush off his mother's words.

Dawn laughed. "I guess there's that…"

"But I'm really, really happy that you're doing so well," he added.

"Come on," she grinned, "let's go celebrate. Just watch out for the snake. Ron likes to let it roam free, and it likes the couch, so look before you sit!"

* * *

Ryan was in the middle of a confusing dream about Taylor, french pastries and the Eiffel Tower when the brick came hurtling through the window. He'd just managed to get up from the couch and scramble to his feet, shaking off fragments of shattered glass from the blanket, when Dawn appeared from the bedroom, her face ashen, wrapping a gown around her shoulders.

Ryan reached the brick, lying menacingly in the middle of the room before she did. It was he, therefore, that read the words of the note, clumsily wrapped around it.

Dawn didn't even bother to look at the note. She was busy clutching at her packet of cigarettes, her hands shakily extracting one from the box and popping it into her mouth.

"Shit."

The box fell from her grasp.

"Shit. Shit. Shit."

The lighter flickered and lit up the room. Dawn sat down on the couch and took a large drag from the cigarette.

"I can't believe she found me."

"She?"

Ryan switched on the light.

"Mom, we should call the cops."

"It won't do any good." She shook her head nervously.

"Mom, someone just threw a brick through your window with a "Fucking bitch" note attached. Why the hell not?"

Dawn's mouth tightened.

"Is this something to do with those phone calls at the diner?" he pressed.

Dawn's eyes grew bright and small tears began to trickle down her face. Mascara ran in rivets and streaked her cheeks.

"I didn't want you to find out," she whispered, stubbing out her cigarette in a nearby ashtray. "I wanted this Christmas to be perfect."

Ryan knelt down in front of his mother.

"Mom, are you in some kind of trouble? Tell me, please. Maybe we can figure it out together."

She shook her head.

"No, but you're right. I do need to call the cops. This has gone on long enough."

"God, I need a drink," she laughed ruefully.

"I'll make you some coffee…" Ryan answered, pointedly, "and then you can tell me all about it."

Fifteen minutes later they were settled with two cups of coffee, having called Sandy for his advice.

_"Leave it with me, kid, I'll get back to you. .And I'm sorry,"_

Sandy had called back a few minutes later and told them to sit tight, that the police would be there soon and would take statements from them both.

Dawn sipped her coffee and dabbed at her face.

"I just didn't want to get her into trouble. She was such a good friend to me when I started at the diner, you know? It's just….she changed. Not long after you came to visit, actually. She was always such a good worker and then, all of a sudden, she started skipping shifts and doing a lousy job when she did bother to show up. I don't know what happened, really I don't. Anyhow, when I became assistant manager, I was put in charge of staffing, and when she didn't get any better, I had no choice, I had to fire her. The other girls were glad to see the back of her, sick at having to pick up the slack on her shifts. But I still felt guilty. I tried to explain to her how difficult it was, but she wouldn't listen. She started turning up drunk, hurling abuse at me."

"Didn't the manager do anything?"

Dawn shook her head dismissively.

"He doesn't want any trouble. He's got a well-paid position. Doesn't want to jeopardize it with the owner. He wouldn't call the cops, just sent some heavies round to her place to scare her a little. That kept her away from the diner, but it hasn't stopped her calling when she knows I'm working. Plus, she knew where I lived. She'd turn up in the middle of the night, crying, accusing me of ruining her life. Mumbling stuff about you, even, about how I was a crap mom, how I couldn't even look after my own kids and how could I judge her? I don't know what that was about. Ron tried to reason with her, he's real gentle. Too gentle maybe. In the end, that's why we moved. I had hoped she wouldn't find out where we'd gone. Guess she did," Dawn sniffed.

Ryan stood up and went to the window, casting a look outside to see if he could see the police coming. He turned back to his mother.

"You did the right thing, you know. You're not responsible for her."

"I know. I just…" She shrugged her shoulders helplessly and leaned back against the back of the couch, closing her eyes with a resigned sigh.

Ryan hammered the last piece of plywood into place over the gap left by the broken window..

"There, that should keep things safe till the window can be replaced."

Dawn stubbed out her fourth cigarette and rifled in her pocket for a tissue. Dabbing her nose, she laughed tearfully.

"Some Christmas, huh? You and me, talking to the cops. Seem familiar?"

Ryan grinned.

"Kinda does, mom."

He thought for a moment.

"You know what? If the judge is gonna set bail for Chloe like the cops said, then maybe you and I should get out of here. Go some place where you'll feel safe. We could pack up the gifts, ask the neighbors to keep an eye out."

Dawn started to shake her head. She didn't want to be tempted.

"I don't know, Ry. The Cohens, they've already done so much for me. For us. I don't like to take advantage, especially not at Christmas…"

Ryan grinned.

"You know what, ma? There's nothing the Cohens like more than unexpected guests at their table. Trust me."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"But it's Christmas Eve tomorrow. I bet we won't be able to get a flight."

"Then we'll drive. It's a long way, but it's not impossible. If we leave now and stop for pancakes and coffee every few hours, I bet we could make it by tomorrow night!"

"You're serious!" Dawn started to panic. "But I don't have gifts for everyone. I can't go with no gifts."

It was no good telling his mother not to worry about such things. He thought for a moment.

"How about those reindeer on the front porch?"

Dawn laughed.

"The plastic light up reindeer?"

"Yeah!"

Dawn looked at him as if he had gone slightly mad.

Trust me," Ryan grinned. "Seth will love them!"

**The end!**

**_Just one thing - it kind of sucks that lots of people have added this story to their favourites but not bothered to leave a review. If you're one of those people, please consider leaving one, it makes such a difference!_**


End file.
